


Dysthymia & Alexithymia

by gernanien



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gernanien/pseuds/gernanien
Summary: Oh the things we do.We do it differently, but in the end, we end up with the same solution. Pain.
Relationships: Miya Osamu & Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 5





	Dysthymia & Alexithymia

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I just wanted to settle a few things like: I changed the years they were born in just because I can, and I think it'll add a few juices to the story. Also, their present time would be at around 2035-2040, so that is also just a heads up.

_A bouquet of black Dahlias were placed soft against the cold stone, a gush of wind ruffling through his dark hair. Tears slipped down his cheeks, silently pattering against the torturous slate, shivering words engraved to it._

__

_(****** *****)_  
_2000-2030_

_His knees hit the ground, his head buried low as his fingers stretched out to light the muted candle. Sparks of fire erupted from the device, the candle lighting up in shimmering waves of sorrow._

'Get out of my head...' he thought to himself. It was 5:46 am and he had to get up at 6:00. He just couldn't go back to sleep as he glared at the ceiling. Him. It was all about Him. He needed him, but... 'Why did he have to leave so early?', he sighed.

The man, who is now 35, stood up and decided to get ready instead. He picked some clothes that he was going to wear to work, and placed it on the edge of the bed. He took a towel, and hung it around his shoulder, then got inside the bathroom and proceeded to do his morning routine. He appeared to have a more... tired look on his face, rather than his normal resting face.

Then, after a nice 20 minute shower, he got out of the bathroom with the towel around his waist, slipping the clothes on. Some water from his drenched hair seeped through the material of the shirt as he slipped it on. He couldn't care less and shrugged it off, going downstairs to make his coffee. French press. 

****** (Time Skip) ******

"Suna, you're a little early today" a voice spoke in an awfully warm, and familiar tone. It somehow welcomes him, but he did not want to admit that as he sighed.

The man sluggishly placed his bag down the desk, taking a seat on his chair. He crossed his legs, and ignored the voice as he rested his head down against the solid surface. He just wanted more sleep, but he couldn't get that. The coffee didn't help much either since it hasn't kicked in, tiredness overpowering him. 

"Pffft, don't even try captain. He's not going budge, he's just going to keep ignoring us more and more" another voice spoke too, but this time, goofy. This person is always sassy, but not as sassy as his bestfriend, who added to his words. "Awe, how cute. Atsumu protecting his little crush from the sleeping beast." 

"Hey! It's not like that! Kita has a boyfriend and so do I!" Atsumu defended himself, smacking his bestfriend. The brunette hair. "Okay big baby, whatever you say!" the slightly shorter male teased. They continued barking and snickering at each other. That is, until somebody had to stop them.

"Oikawa, Atsumu, enough. Boss should be here any minute now" the 4th voice spoke in a tone of authority. He was serious. Not tired like Suna, but extremely serious. This man is precise and persistent, which is why he's the secretary. They work in a company with seriousness and success, and it's all thanks to this person and the boss for maintaining it the way it always has been, for 10 years.

Then, a person hugged Suna from behind tightly, to which the male responded with a gasp. It had frightened him, looking over his shoulder and met with a black haired, rooster looking man. "Kuroo." he grumbled. 

The male laughed at the sight of the boy looking annoyed. "Ah, Suna. Very cute." he smirked, pinching Suna's cheeks but he was too quick to slap the rooster's hand away. Kuroo always does this to everybody as a way of greeting. He was always playful and goofy, but he made sure to do his work correctly. He was about to say something, until their boss arrived and started instructing and giving out papers for them to do. And once the man was done with his speech, he went to his office and everybody started working.

****** (Time Skip) ******

All of them met with one another as they exited the building. Akaashi getting picked up by his husband, Kuroo walking his way to the parking lot because he has a date to attend, leaving the four alone. 

"Suna, we're going out, you wanna come?" Kita, the black and white haired male offered.

He thought to himself for a good while before looking back up to ask, "Where?" he said

"Well, we were planning to eat some yogurt together and then maybe go shopping for a little bit" Atsumu said

Suna hated going out with people. Doesn't matter if they're close or not. He felt awkward to just stay quiet there so he declined and hit them up with the "Maybe next time" line. They wasn't sure if Suna was being for real since it wasn't the first time he declined an offer and kept saying the same thing, but they let it pass. Just for now.


End file.
